Secrets behind a smile
by al3x
Summary: Draco has been weighed down by the beliefs of his father for too long...and it has drove him to the company of a certain bushy haired Gryffindor. He starts thinking over the way he has been bahaving towards her lately. Have you ever noticed how she smiles


It's actually quite funny; the way things turn out.

_Have you ever noticed how she smiles at them?_

Have you ever felt what it's like to have shoulders which weigh a ton? They're so piled up with the pain and anger in your life that the thing which you look forward to the most is that time when everything in the day is done, and you finally get to sit and relax your aching, tired back. For a moment it's the best feeling in the world, to know you have successfully completed the day's tasks; but then you remember you have to relive it all over again the next day.

_Have you ever realised when?_

It's a hard thing for a boy, or a girl, of eleven to experience. Yet it's something I have been subjected to since I was accepted to Hogwarts. Father figured that once school had an influence in my life that there was the possibility of me turning wrong, so his ways have been drilled into my head ever since. Every move I make, every word I utter, every person I have a civilised conversation with is done so in an attempt to make me better. Better than everyone else that is.

_The smile doesn't quite reach her eyes_

Apparently being a Malfoy means I am above the normal person and whomever I associated myself with must be done so in a way that benefits my self. In other words I can not befriend someone who will not make me, or my family, a more powerful person. Most purebloods are obsessed with power and even if it makes you un-happy you stick your claws into as much of it as you can, and under no circumstances do you let go.

_They act as windows which portray her lies_

I haven't let go, not yet anyway. And I don't plan on doing so. What I do does not mean that I am going to forget my blood. What I do does not make me less worthy; as long as no one finds out.

_Have you ever noticed how she smiles at you_?

A person can only go so long without confiding in another. Father once told me that all I needed was my self and I'd be fine. But he was wrong; she showed me that. I think most Malfoy's must be robots to be able to endure what they go through with no one to speak to. But then again, I guess most of them don't think the way I do.

_Have you even got a clue?_

I don't believe in what I have been taught. I don't believe in obliviating the whole muggle race. True, I do see myself as better than them but they're no harm. They're too dumb to realise that they're not the highest race on earth; so what's the threat of keeping them alive? I've been taught the way I have and so I feel the way I do. I can't change what I think and besides, I don't want to.

_How that smile could light up a room_

But she, she makes me feel alive. When I'm around her the weight is lifted and I feel as though all is fine in the world. I don't know how she does it or how she makes me wonder where she is at every other hour, but she does. It confuses me more than anything else in the world. I have no interest in her _romantically_. We're not friends but more of acquaintances; it's the physical side which makes me ache for her.

_Her real smile is just for you_

It's being close to her which makes me forget about blood altogether and simply live in the moment for the first time in years. It was her I confided in when I finally broke and it was her who has put me together again. Hence why I am stood here, on the edge of the Quidditch pitch, hours after curfew.

_I think it's time you look back someday_

Hot breath on my neck and a hand sliding up my thigh pulls me from my thoughts and I smirk as I feel around for the source of this disturbance. Placing my hand on a smooth material I pull softly and Hermione's form appears in front of me.

_A bit of attention you should pay_

She looks up at me with her wide chocolate brown eyes and smiles shyly. Her cheeks are either flushed or red from the cold weather; either way it has me dying to pull her to me. Her long, once bushy, brown hair is flying around her as she slowly pushes herself up on her toes and places a soft kiss on my mouth.

_To the girl who's always there_

"I'm not staying for long," she breaths against my lips and I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close to me and pushing my lips onto hers.

_Is there ever a time when you care?_

"Hmm," I moan against them. "That's what you said last time." I feel her smirk and can't help but do it myself as she runs her tongue across my lip and pushes herself harder against me.

_How every night she stays awake and cries_

I stumble backwards until my back hits the stands and turn so that she is against them. Running my hand lightly up her thigh and lifting her skirt her hand grips my shirt as the other runs through my hair. A moan escapes my lips as she grinds her hips and I push her harder against the stands.

_When she sees you with another girl inside she dies_

She suddenly, somehow, pulls back and her hands immediately fly to her hair. Breathing heavily she says, "We should really get back." I nod my head, starting to feel the cold again and turn to pick up the invisibility cloak which she had 'borrowed' from Harry.

"I'll see you around," she says softly with a shrug. I smirk and head back to the Slytherin common room.

She's confused can you tell her more?

It's a funny relationship which we share. There seems to be an unspoken understanding between the two of us in that we both know where we stand. We both have needs which are answered by our regular meetings but outside of these times we don't even acknowledge each other. There was once a time when we spoke, a lot. I've told her more than anyone knows about me and her about herself.

_Only words from your mouth could be her cure_

Like I said, it's funny the way things turn out. We, once complete enemies, now find answers in each other. The problems we both experienced have been spoken about and the only thing left is the physicality of our relationship; something I am not planning on ending any time soon. I'll admit to feeling as though I need her; I know that if I ever need to speak again she will be there. It just so happens that we don't need words any more.

_You see, she sees the way you smile at them_

But that doesn't mean I don't miss them.

_But she doesn't yet realise when_

A thing I've noticed about myself lately is how I've been watching Hermione when I see her about. The way she carries her self always makes a smile flicker across my face; the bookworm is gracious in every manner of the word. She would make a perfect pureblood.

_The smile doesn't quite reach your eyes_

She holds her books in her arms as she enters a classroom and her eyes always confidently scan the room; skimming over me before landing on her two friends. A knowing smile plays across her full lips at the sight of the two boys as she takes her seat between them; where she belongs. With Potter and Weasley is where she's happy; the smile never falters.

How they act as windows which portray your lies

I don't have the pleasure of seeing that smile any more. Oh, I'll hand it to the girl, she has a beautiful smile. No, when she sees me it's different. She'll stand to get ingredients in potions at the same time as me, meaning we have to pass and on her way her eyes will flicker to my face and the corner of her mouth will twitch upwards. It's a smile, but of the smallest kind.

_She's noticed how you smile at her_

One thing I find myself staying awake at night to ponder over is the look in her eyes. I can't quite place it which makes me uncomfortable yet, if one day it was not there, I think I would be pretty disheartened. It's the look that keeps me remembering that this girl knows me; we do have a relationship past fellow students. The look holds signs of recognition and not recognition of the Draco Malfoy that everyone else knows.

_It makes everything around her blur_

Most people look at me with fear in their eyes. This doesn't mean to say that they're afraid of me, but they most certainly are afraid of my name. I meet people and they know I'm a Malfoy and straight away they jump to conclusions. Fitting conclusions yes, but still, I would like to meet someone who didn't think me a Deatheater from the moment they knew who I was. Then there are the people who look at me with hatred. This takes up about 25 of the schools population; not a nice thought really. There are also the people who look at me with respect. These people are idiots. Bumbling idiots who can not think for themselves and are only showing me respect for my name; it is respect which I most certainly do not deserve. Have I ever done anything great?

_But it's got her slightly confused_

Lastly we come to Hermione. Her looks are special. She doesn't look at me with respect, she doesn't look at me in fear, she doesn't even looked at me with eyes filled with hatred any more. The look in her eyes is one I can barely explain. She looks at me like you would a normal person. She looks at me like you would someone you were just passing in the street whose eye you suddenly meet and you flash them a small smile. And yet, her look and her smile mean so much more to me.

_Is your smile used like hers is used?_

The way she looks at me means everything. To not be looked at like I am by fellow pupils, "friends" or family as a Malfoy, but as Draco. Someone who she knows truly. No one knows me but her. And that's why her smile means everything to me.

_Everyday her love for you grows more_

To know that within her is memories of the real me. To know that when she looks at me she isn't judging. To know that not everyone sees that smile because she's only giving it to me. She's not smiling at me for everyone to see, for everyone to know that she knows Draco Malfoy. She doesn't smile at me out of fear, respect or faked friendship. She smiles because she wants to. She smiles because unlike everyone else I let her in, I took a chance on a girl I thought I had to hate and I told her everything. She knows the real me, the one I was afraid to show everyone else and yet, she still smiles.

_She wishes that she'd know for sure_

When I pass her in the corridor she never forgets to flash me that smile. The one where just the corners of her mouth twitch up but her eyes sparkle. The one which has me, Draco Malfoy, dropping his smirk or charming grin and finding himself smiling back.

_What the secret to your smile is_

I have a special relationship with this girl and yet between every thing we do, it's her smiles which have me aching to see her again. Her smiles which I can't even quite understand. Her smiles which hold so much, yet so little emotion. Her smiles which have me falling; falling hard.

_The one that makes her heart skip and fizz_

It's actually quite funny; the way things turn out.

_Because she hasn't yet noticed how you smile at them_

_She hasn't realised the difference when_

_The smile doesn't quite reach your eyes_

_But when you smile at her it's real…No lies_.

**Author's note: Random one-shot I was bored and wrote this poem so thought I'd make a story from it…please review **


End file.
